Caught Fire
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Jemma. What if Emma hadn't met Jay until her college days/pot phase? Jay was the one who sold the pot to Kelly. He also hears of 'Blaze'/Emma and wants to do business with her. The two meet, and it goes from there..oh, and Its ALOT more than just 'business' between them.. Jay also insists she looks more like a Greenpeace to him rather than a Blaze.. ;) *Inspired by the show WEEDS*
1. Who Is He?

Emma was...Emma...wow, where should we begin?

Emma grew up in Degrassi, drama central. From first loves to first cat fights, to school shootings and even anorexia for a while. Highschool was not fun. Couldn't just blame highschool I guess, Emma's family was very interesting as well. Her moms name was Christine, but everyone called her Spike. In highschool, her mom was this punk type of girl while Emma was the complete oppisite. Emma loved the enviroment, she was a known protestor and activist. This may of caused a bit of a controlling streak in her as well but as for rest, Emma was a pretty young girl who just cared deeply about everything and everyone and who didn't make mistakes?

College had just started this year for Emma, and already it's been a hell of a ride. She made a new boyfriend, Kelly, who actually seems pretty good for her. She's been with her highschool sweetheart Sean Cameron for a really long time, even though in the end they both agreed that it was better as friends. They had too different of beliefs and goals. He was in the army now.

Kelly? He was cute. Tall, lean, smart.. everyone liked him. He was a likable guy. Studied when he had to, and he was always on time for everything like dates. He was polite too, even to her friends.

Oh her friends! How lucky she was that her bestest friends from even highschool got to go to the same college as her. Manny Santos and Liberty Van Zandt. Manny was more like a sister though, since they've lived together since grade 9 when Manny was...well, lets just say she was a promiscuous girl in her day so her father had kicked her out.

College so far was fun. . you know, until that small phase of smoking pot. Kelly, Emma's boyfriend, was doing it and Emma felt maybe she should try it too when a couple of girls had asked her if she had any. Emma went from a drug free zone to a girl who went as far to even baking weed brownies for a party Kelly threw. She went from everyone only knowing her as 'Kellys girlfriend' to 'Blaze..the girl with the pot'. But that came to a crashing end when a girl who had bad anxiety issues took some weed from Emma and ended up in the hospital.

Now, Emma was a drug free zone again...

...until now.

"Kelly." Emma scoffed, walking into her dorm where her boyfriend was on the couch watching his tv show. She scoffed, picking up a small baggy of pot, "I thought we said no to this?"

Kelly glanced over confused to then glance at the pot and he swallowed hard. Caught. Ever since he was kicked out of school, he just had no motivation. He did promise Emma no more weed but..

"Can't you give me a break?" he asked her, "I took the fall for you.. you could at least let me have this."

Emma was still eyeing the small baggy that had interesting images around it. I guess to sell business, you could make it look pretty. The baggy had snowflakes over it .. kinda neat.

"My fault?" Emma then snapped out of it and repeated Kellys words. She turned and her blonde hair whipped around just as fast as she crossed her arms, "Everyone was grabbing those brownies Kelly, I didn't **give** it to her and you helped me make them."

Kelly tried not to roll his eyes. He loved Emma, he did.. she was the hottest girl friend he ever had. But she was so dramatic sometimes.

"Maybe while your just sitting here too, you can go out and look for a job." she taunts.

The door knocked and in came Manny, "Bad timing?" she cringed, looking between the two.

Emma huffed and turned from Manny, not wanting her to see the couple in a fight, "We're fine." she lied, clenching her jaw and then turned back to Manny with a big smile as a frown stayed on Kellys face the whole time.

Manny knew Emma too well and passed her a supportive look. Kelly has been living off them because he was too scared to tell his parents he was kicked out of school.. I mean, he did take 'the fall' but he was as guilty as Emma so he couldn't just blame it all on her. She wouldn't of ever gotten in the phase if not for Kelly anways.

Emma still held the baggy and went to throw it in the trash, "Emma don't!" Kelly shot up and ran to her and she hid it behind her back, raising an eyebrow at him

"Why not?" she taunted.

He licked his lips nervously, "Em." he softened, putting his hands on her hips, "I still owe the dealer money from that." he insisted.

Emma rolled her eyes, "**MY **money you mean."

Manny shifted awkwardly in the middle of this.

Emma then gasped, looking back down at the bag, "How much?"

Kelly stayed quiet.

Emma got angier and yanked his hands off of her, "How much was it Kelly!"

He cringed and confessed, "Hundred."

Manny's jaw even dropped. It wasn't like Emma was making this money herself, her parents did it all and it's not like they were rich either.

"Who sells to you?" Emma asked.

He shrugged slowly, "Some guy I know. Friend of a friend."

Emma snickered and grabbed her purse, "A Name would be nice Kelly."

"Em, who cares." Manny finally spoke up and taunted loudly while shooting a glare at Kelly, "Just get it over with and dump him."

Kellys mouth fell and looked wide eyed at Emma, "No baby, please. You gotta give me another chance." he was so desperate he began to get down on his knees infront of her.

Emma bit the end of her tounge and glanced at Manny who mouthed 'no'.

Emma looked away and sighed. Dealing with this, the debt she was in with school (And now drugs because of Kelly), not to forget all the homework she had...she couldn't deal with a break up right now.

"Who is he, Kelly?" Emma demanded to know, giving him ONE more chance.

He got up and nodded frantically, "Jay." he confirms, "His names Jay Hogart."

Emma paused, but then nodded. Time to go have a chat with this 'Jay Hogart' then.


	2. Blaze

Emma looked up and down the hall as she stepped out of the elevator. She then glanced back and rolled her eyes as she reached her arm out and grabbed Kelly out before the elevator doors closed on him.

He looked scared, maybe scared of this drug dealer..but losing Emma was scarier.

It was the next day, and Emma wore her long black tight skirt that cut on both sides of her thigh, flaunting her long tanned legs. Above that, she wore a white crop top and her long blonde hair was curled and as always, she looked great without even trying. To add in her love for the environment, the put on a long silver peace sign necklace.

"This it?" Emma asked Kelly as he stood beside her with his hands in his pocket.

"I don't think this is a good idea Em.. pounding on a drug dealers door as 10am?..." Kelly tried to reason but Emma had already began knocking

Emma turned from the door to turn to him, "Well, I'm going to fix **your mess**." she taunts while grabbing her gold clutch and waved it a little, "And pay him back, then threaten him to never deal with you again." she snapped.

Kelly looked guilty and sorry, then his face whipped to complete fear when the door opened.

The stranger asked, "Can I _help _you?" it was a kind question, but came out as a sneer and clear hint that this person wanted to do none of the sorts.

Emma turned back towards the door and the person stopped glaring when they locked eyes.. She stared back at the guy named _Jay Hogart_, and he had the most curious looking eyes and face. Don't get me wrong, he was attractive.. it was just weird **how** attractive he was. She never heard of an attractive drug dealer.. shouldn't they come with missing teeth? Or bad clothes or.. sketchy apartments?

This apartment was actually pretty nice. Just her taste, actually. But not her price budget with her student loans...

Inside his place though, she could already see the plants over his shoulder. He caught her eye and when they glanced at another again, he knew what she was looking at and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't look the stoner type." he teased, leaning more on the door frame and crossing his arms. He had muscular arms.. with a small tattoo around one upper arm that looked like a chain wrapping around it. He also wore a backwards black hat and little light brown hair peeked out from under it.

Emma shot him a bitter look and he then glanced down at her, noticing her little peace sign necklace.

"Oh..." he huskily teased, "you a hippie or something.." he seemed a little high himself, a little redness to his eyes, and a lazy smirk on his face.. though, honestly, the smirk was sexy.

Emma backed up closer to Kelly who put his hands in hers and she finally stood tall and spoke up as if annoyed, "We're here to pay you and go, and never have to see another again." she opened her wallet quickly.

Jay raised his eyesbrows, mouth gaped alittle since a bit confused but then glanced at the guy with her. Shit. What was his name? He did owe him money... ah, Jay couldn't remember. He should probably write these names down..

"$100 right?" Emma asked, lifting her head back to Jay who looked at her blankly and she scoffed, looking to Kelly.

Kelly nodded quickly.

Emma stiffed another nod, just wanting to get this over with and began to count her money. Jay watched that and had to chuckle, glancing at Kelly

"You get your _girl_ to pay for your shit?" he taunts.

Kelly swallowed hard and opened his mouth for Emma to snap at Jay for him, "He's just in.." she drifted off and lied, "a tight spot right now"

"sure." Jay comments, not caring and just wanting to get paid so put his hand out.

When she went to give it to him, he frowned deeply when she held it back and he missed it. He sighed, not ready for games but a little amused with her.

"Theres another 50 in there if you stay away from him." Emma told him, crossing her arms over...well, Jay noticed, _under_ her breasts.

He snapped out of it and then went over her question to laugh and glance between them, "You're serious?" he asked Emma, but had to glance at Kelly for reassurance.

Kelly nodded, but looked a bit embarrassed. Emma was acting like his mom or something.

"Look babe-"

"Emma." Emma snapped at Jay, shutting him up and he just grinned further. She was really something.

"_Emma._" he repeated.

Emma felt chills run up her spine.

"$50 won't stop me from dealing with him if he comes back to me, and neither would $100... I get twice as much from a client in each week." he finally swipped the money in her hands as she wasn't looking, "But I'll take the extra 50 for having to stand here and waste my time." His eyes shifted back to her, to see if that was alright.

Emma's blood was boiling, "How about.." she drifted, stepping away from her boyfriend and closer to the drug dealer with a look in her eye that said 'dont fuck with me', "Stay away..or I'll call the cops."

"Emma!" Snapped even Kelly, trying to grab her back as Jay's face hardened and he stood straighter.

This _girl_ was threatening_ him?_

Emma and him almost stood nose to nose, but he cracked first, grinning and opening his door wider to a big guy standing in his kitchen, watering his plants.

"Thats Bruno." Jay told them, introducing them to his ..friend?

Bruno waved. Bruno had **very** buff arms and looked like a bar bouncer or wrestler. He was scary looking.

"He uh.." Jay looked for the right words while looking up until back at Emma, "He deals with people who piss me off when I don't have the time to." Jay cringed, "And I'm a very busy guy with a busy scedual but if you want.." he eyed Emma down, "I can leave him your name and number."

Emma tried not to look scared and just kept her eye hard on him.

Kellys forehead was beginning to sweat, "She-she won't. She's just kidding" he ran infront of Emma, hoping to 'save' her or something. "Infact," he laughed a bit, trying to clear the air, "She had her own phase of drug dealing."

He looked over her shoulder, seeing her disapproval look for telling Jay that.

Jay snickered, not beleiving a girl like _this_ would do that. She was too ... golden, too goody. Too pretty.

Kelly leaned closer to Jay and whispered as if a secret, "They even called her Blaze." he laughed.

Jay didn't. Jay actually suddenly looked kicked in the face and Kelly found himself shoved away from Emma and Jay stepped back infront of her.

Emma got afraid this time, glancing to a frightened Kelly and she backed to the wall before glancing back up to Jay with her big brown eyes.

His grey eyes stared into hers deadly, "**your** _Blaze_?" he asked

Emma swallowed hard. He's heard of her? She nodded nervously and he kept his eyes on her. Her heart was thumping madly. Was this where he killed her or something?

Emma looked to Kelly for help, which ended up with her wanting to go over there and slap him. He was on the other side of the wall, clutching to it like a scared cat. Why couldn't he be more of a man?

Emma looked back at Jay, to slowly glance down at his full lips and the corner of it began to twitch upwards. He then had a twinkle in his eye.

He backed up a bit from her, seeing how tense she was, and he spoke softer, "You stole a lot of business from me the other month." he admitted.

He began to really glance her up and down, not just to check her out but to look at the girl who had quiet the reputation from his other clients. Supposedly she made the best weed brownies..and she got away with dealing on college campus. Jay didn't know anyone who could do that..

"Don't worry, I'm over it." Emma insisted while taking a deep breath and went around Jay, grabbing Kellys arm and he led her as fast as he could toward the elevator.

"Why?" came Jay's response that actually stopped Emma, but not Kelly.

Kelly turned around to give Emma a look . What the hell was she doing?

"Huh?" she turned back to Jay who shrugged and still stood by the door as she was 5 feet away.

"Why are you over it? Didn't like the money?" he joked a bit, knowing it was good money..so why did she stop?

She _could_ still do it if she wanted to..

"Wasn't really getting any." Emma admitted about the money and his mouth almost dropped. He tried not to laugh and shook his head.

"Are you serious?" he asked her. A rep like that and she didnt charge?

"Em, lets go." Kelly begged, pressing the elevator button more than once.

Jay glared at him, and Kelly shut up right away. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Jay..she wondered if it was because of the curiousity growing through her.

Dealing drugs to make money. .. . .hmm..

Jay looked back at Emma and insisted, "How about you come back when your boy toy isn't around.."

The way he looked at Emma, was like she was the only person there. Kelly had a bad feeling in his stomach and finally grabbed her hand. Emma glanced at him but had to look back at Jay who had his eyes locked on her too.

"Think about it. I'd pay you to work for me." Jay admitted and Emma's mouth fell but she was suddenly pulled into the elevator.

Before it closed, she even jumped when a hand smacked it back open. She stared back into the eyes of Jay Hogart who now stood at the doors and handed her a card.

Emmas finger tips slowly took it and glanced down. Jay Hogart, 905 487 7473. . then it had snowflakes around it like his weed baggys did. Must be his signature or something. She looked back at him, and got lost into his eyes until the elevator door closed and she stood alone with Kelly who held her tighter to him and kissed her forehead.

"It's all over now." he whispered.

Emma bit her lip.

was it...


	3. Lets Talk

"It was the real deal." Kelly told Manny.

They all sat at the dinner table. Kelly was telling her the story of yesterday as Emma sat beside trying to do her homework.

Kelly went on, "He had some big scary guy workin for him, there was weed plants everywhere.." he glanced at Emma and put an arm over her, "but my girl took charge."

Emma looked up, snapping out of it and plastered on a fake smile.

Manny raised her eyebrows impressed, "Go Em. Takin down the drug dealers of Toronto." she joked.

"Yea." Emma softly laughed but looked down at the pencil in her hands and chewed on her lip.

The dorm door knocked and Kelly clapped his hands together, "That must be our pizza." he said and got up.

Manny watched him go, to then glance at Emma and leaned closer as she whispered, "What's with you? You look like you have a gazillion things on your mind."

"Got _something_ on my mind..." Emma mumbled before shaking her head and shut her mouth, glancing at Manny.

Manny looked clueless.

"Can you come with me somewhere tonight?" Emma asked her.

Manny titled her head until Emma put something in her hand, a card.. Jay Hogarts card. Manny looked at it funny..wasn't this the drug dealers card?

"Em-" Manny shut up when Kelly was coming back over,

Emma also sent her a glare of dagger to shut her mouth and whispered back, "Do you know how many times you forced me to go places I didn't want to in highschool?" she taunted Manny.

Manny opened hermouth but shut it and faked a smile when Kelly sat back down. He smiled back awkwardly and clueless, then began to pass around the pizza.

Emma smiled and bit into her meat free pizza and kissed Kellys cheek goodbye when they were finished. She pretended she was going to Manny's dorm room tonight.

"I can't believe you're bringing me to a drug dealers house!" hissed Manny as Emma dragged her down the hall of Jay's apartment.

There was thumping, music, and it was late at night yet it sounded like there was a party. Emma knocked, but then caught Mannys 'are you serious?' look. Emma rolled her eyes and decided to just to ahead and open the door.

The party was huge and already reeked of weed. Beer was everywhere and tons of people in their twenties or over were hanging around.

"Hey there ladies." smirked a passing man whom both creeped Manny and Emma out.

The two slipped their hands into anothers as Emma looked around for Jay. She saw 'Bruno' standing in the kitchen. It was like his spot or something

She went over and yelled over the music, "Is Jay here?"

He glanced over twice when he remembered her and he pointed down the hall, "Room on left." he only said and turned from her.

"friendly!" Manny noted sarcastically to Emma who smiled and rolled her eyes.

The two headed down the hall.

"Left he said, right?" EMma asked when they stood infront of a door and squished by a dozen people.

Manny nodded and Emma knocked.

Both their mouths hung when a half naked girl stood there. She looked like a Victoria Secret model. She even wore lace black underwear and she wasn't even nervous about standing there just like that.

Jay was on the end of his bed , lighting a cigerette in his mouth before he looked up and then smirked, holding the cigerette and stood up as the smoke escaped his lips slowly.

Manny looked up in awe at him as Emma rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. If she knew he was 'busy' she wouldn't of knocked. Bruno couldn't of said something? And could this slut go put on some clothes.

"I didn't think you'd come back." admitted Jay, glancing down at her and just in jeans. Emma tried to be professional and kept her eyes on his face.

"Well. I am." she taunted and shrugged a little, "But I think it was a mistake." she grabbed Manny's hand.

Manny was still staring at Jay until she was dragged back through the party and out the door. Back with Jay, his mouth dropped and he grabbed his shirt.

"Wait, baby." pouted the girl, trying to put her arms around his neck but he raced by with a shirt on now and took off outside.

Before Emma went into the elevator, he stopped it, just as he did before and she turned back towards him a little shocked.

She didn't think he'd _run_ after her.

He caught his breath and leaned on the door to stop it from closing, "You wanna talk?" he asked Emma, "Lets talk."

He acted like he had all the time in the world, like he didn't have a party in his own apartment right now. Emma was still a little blown away so Manny took the time to speak up.

"You didn't mention the part he was hot." Manny couldn't stop staring at the beautiful drug dealer before her.

He snickered a bit as Emma tried to hide her blush as he glanced back at her, "She missed that part, eh?"

Emma shot him an 'as if' look and just crossed her arms, "I said it was a mistake."

"You didn't come all the way here for nothing." Jay said seriously, and eyed her, "You're interested. You want in."

"I didn't say that."

"Why else would you be here?..."

Silence.

Emma glanced at Manny who looked confused before she looked back at Jay, "How much?"

Jay looked as if he was counting in his head before he replied back, "You'll be making more than $500 per week doing this. Takes only an hour or two of your day. Its way better than a part time job." he joked.

Emma weakly smiled but her brain was yelling back and forth at another. It was good money. She needed money. She hated asking her parents..hated trying to help Kelly.

Jay was trying to get through to her desperately, "Say goodbye to that college debt..." he drifts, "unpaid bills.. money for a car if you want one."

Manny glanced at Emma, who looked like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

"fine." she agreed.

Jay's eyes sparkled and hers even seemed a bit excited.

Manny and Emma were now heading to Manny's car as Manny caught up with Emma's fast pace walking, "What did you just agree to?"

"Selling pot for Jay." Emma replied bluntly.

Manny stopped in her tracks and was completely stunned. She finally yelled, "Em! Are you coo-coo bananas?!"


	4. You Should Love It

**Reviewers: Is it REALLY unlike Emma though? Who thought she'd ever get into pot on Degrassi in the first place.. I think if she really met Jay at this time (With their really good chemistry), he could really convince her to do it . anyways! more to come! Glad you're enjoying it! **

It's been three long months now since Emma agreed to do 'business' and it was going **great**. Seriously, Emma had really caught up on bills, and was making way more than 2,000 dollars a month.

She stood in the sunny sun on college campus, smiling to her one of her favorite clients as they came walking over.

"hey Blaze." he teased.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "How much, Berry?" she asked. She wore black jean high waisted shorts today, that really complimented her long legs and curves. Her white tank top was over it and she curled her hair while wearing a little leather purse around her waist.. .with tons of pot inside.

"I got 80." he told her. He looked around, watching students pass oblivious.

Emma cringed and shrugged her shoulder, "I gotta go fill up then..getting kinda dry." she glanced down at her purse a bit shocked and impressed.

Jay would get all smirky when she came back only days later to fill up again. His other 'workers' only came once a week if lucky.

"No problem." the guy shrugged and winked as he walked around Emma, "I'll wait. Your weed is the best," he kissed his fingers as if it was a food.

Emma snickered and shook her head, watching him go. Rule number one, she never smoked it. And she wouldn't...plus it wouldn't be professional..

Jay on the other hand?

Emma walked freely into his apartment.. she started feeling more comfortable to do so the second month. He really didn't mind if she came in whenever, whatever time. . saved him from getting up.

Emma kicked a can of beer out of her way and in disgust, jumped over the bag of dorritos. There was laughing in his tv room which Emma rounded the corner to and leaned on the wall.

"Nice." she taunted out loud.

Three guys looked up to the hot blonde in the door way, laughter stopping at they gawked. Jay was the fourth and he grinned slowly eyeing her up and down.

"Dude, am I THAT high or is there really a smokin hot girl there?" Towerz asked Jay.

Jay got up, already knowing what Emma wanted and grabbed a big foiled bag of pot and put it behind his back as he went to her.

"Dude really, who is that?" Towerz whispered to another friend.

When Jay got to infront of Emma, he joked, "A present.." he brought the bag out from behind and did his classic lazy smirk.

Emma tried not to smile as she took it and shoved it in her purse, "You reek of pot." she said, wrinkling her nose. She really didn't like the smell to be honest.

When he wasn't smoking or getting drunk with his friends, Jay actually smelt good..like axe and a water fall.. she missed that smell. He's been partying way too much and she had an idea it might be her fault.. he never dealt anymore..he didn't need to with her working for him so he just grew and in his new free time..smoked and partied.

"You love plants don't you?" teased Jay, squinting his eyes at her.

She tensed in the way he looked at her. It always seemed to one on one with them, like nobody else was in the room, "Yes.." she drifted off.

"Then you should love it." he confirms, smirk turning to that wonderful grin.

Emma tried not to laugh, but a small giggle came out as she turned, "Have fun doing.." she glanced back and around slowly, "Nothing." she taunted him.

He laughed a little and tilted his head a bit to watch her exit his door. The girl had a _smoking_ body, his friends were right about that...

"Jay!" his friend snapped him out of it

Jay turned from the closed door and back to his buddies, "What?" he snapped. .

"Spinners having a party tomorrow. Wanna go?"

"Obviously." Jay said while walking to his fridge and passed his growing plants.

"He wants to know if you can bring some favors." the friend on the phone said.

Jay grabbed a beer and snickered, nodding as he took some gulps of beer.

"How much you make today?" Manny asked Emma, sitting on Emma's dorm couch with her. It took a while to get use to, but when she saw how much pressure was off of Emma by all the money came in, she had to let it go... it was honestly taking care of Emmas bills and stress..and we all knew what Emma stressing was like.

Emma smiled mischievously as she took a load of money tied together out of her purse, "1,000 just this WEEK, Manny." she sighed, leaning back on the couch.

Liberty came over holding coffee mugs, "I'm getting worried about you." she insists.

Emma waved her off as she sat up, "Lib.." (ofcourse liberty still had doubts, Emma thought she always would), "Once all my debt and stuff is paid off.. I'll stop. Okay? But for now, I'm totally safe. I watch **who** I sell it too, and I have rules."

"rules?" smiled Lib but looked a bit happier, she trusted Emma.

The door opened and Kelly came in, drenched from the rain that had started outside. As he was busy putting his umbrella down and shoes off, Manny leaned closer to Emma.

"So when I gonna pay **that** off?" she taunts. She hated how Kelly basically lived off Emma . He even took her spot as living in this dorm with Emma. She really missed living with her best friend.

Emma shot her a look and Kelly came over with a grin "Hey guys."

"Hey Kelly." Liberty seemed to be the only one who greeted besides Emma who smiled.

"Gonna go take a shower." he told Emma and leaned over, kissing her, and caught a glance of her money. He lifted an eyebrow, "Shit Em.. you're getting really good at this."

She smiled almost proudly, but ofcourse she knew she shouldn't be TOO proud of this.

When he left, Manny was texting on her phone and nudged her shoulder into Emma's, "Jane just told me Spinners having a party tomorrow. It'd be nice to see our old Degrassi friends." she smiled, then pouted, "Please come?"

Emma smiled rolling her eyes, "Fiiine." she teased. Manny acted as if they never spent time together! It wasn't only Kellys fault. EMma had to take an hour or two out of her day to go 'deal', plus she had school classes PLUS homework AND kelly. Wasn't his fault really...

When her friends left, he came out of the shower in a towel and glanced around, "They gone?" he asked.

Emma turned from just closing the door and nodded

The thunder went harder outside the window as Emma even jumped a little and Kelly walked over to her.

"Aw, baby.." he teased, sliding his arms around her, "I got you."

Emma rested her hands on his bare chest and just uneasily smiled. Did he though? She really felt like the guy in the relationship sometimes...supporting him, buying him stuff. . letting him take some money when he needed it. . calling all the shots.

Even when it came to sex, Emma had to admit, he didn't feel much like a man...

That night Emma and Kelly slept together, and he moved over her, thrusting slowly but deeply inside her as she laid under him. He kissed her hard as she was trying to get in rhythm with him but his speed was awkward. SHe moaned but then whimpered when something felt good then went back to a bit painful and not pleasurable at all.

She wanted to tell him what to do to make it better, but she knew it'd be a bit bruising to the ego.

She whimpered out loud when he gripped her hips and went a bit harder. She clawed his back and shut her eyes tight.

When it was beginning to feel a bit better, he had already reached climax, and pulled out as she took a deep breath and watched him do so.

She stared up miserably at the ceiling.

She wasn't a sex fiend or anything, she's never had GREAT AMAZING sex before but her first was Sean Cameron in her last year of Highschool, and he even could make it feel better her_ FIRST time _then Kelly just did now.

"Love you, baby." Kelly told her, snuggling to her and she turned on her side to lean her back against his stomach.

She stayed awake a bit longer, as he snored a little, and she just listened to the rain.

"Are you ready?" Emma boredly asked Manny through her bathroom door. She glanced at Liberty who sat on her bed and giggled a bit.

Manny always took longest to get ready. It was Spinners party tonight.

Emma wore a fitted strapped white dress that stopped right above her knee. It had roses all over and it really flattered her body, clinging to every curve. SHe looked so innocent, yet if you knew her..she wasn't. Her hair was blown out nicely, her layers curving around her blonde pretty head.

Manny finally came out with a guilty but proud smile, ready and wearing a tight black skirt and a loose dark green shirt that tied at her chest. Her hair was pin straight as her bangs across her forehead.

"Lets go party!" cheered Manny, grabbing Libertys hand and her off the bed as Emma opened the door and giggled.

To Spinners they go!


	5. If You Care

The party was crazy, **packed.**. but not too bad. Emma laughed with Manny as they held their party cups with a wee bit of alchol in it. Okay, maybe a lot. They had a HUGE test today at school.. hey! They deserved it, they both aced the test.

"Jane!" Manny shouted happily and hugged the girl as she turned from her friend Mia.

Emma didn't know Jane TOO Well but smiled to Mia as the girls hugged, "Hey." smiled Mia. Mia use to date Jt. .Emma and Mannys close friend that passed on a while ago.

"How are you guys!" exclaimed Jane, pulling back and glancing between the two.

Meanwhile on the other side of the party, Jay Hogart just came in with his buddies Towerz and Aaron.

Emma glanced over and couldn't believe it. He was **here?**

Manny noticed Emma's look on her face, they all did, and glanced over.

Mia had to whistle a little with a giggle, "_who_ is that?" she whispered. Her boyfriend Peter came up and gave her a playful glare and grabbed her to his side.

Emma looked back to notice Peter and sigh. Ugh, her ex. Great.

"Just .. somebody we know." Emma lied

Manny smirked and crossed her arms, "Know **very well**," she nudged Emma, "Why lie?"

Emma shot her hateful daggers to shut up right now.

"And you never thought about...ya know!" exclaimed Jane with a laugh and a look of disbelief that neither have hooked up with him or something.

"I'm trying.." sighed Manny honestly. Emma rolled her eyes smiling.

Meanwhile, Jay met up with Spinner, seeing him first and he handed him a beer, "Dude, what's up!" Spinner was excited to see Jay. They've been friends since he came into the Dot once and since then it was a beautiful friendship.

Though, Spinner could do without Jay's friends Aaron and Towerz.

Aaron was real intimidating and a hard drug dealer. Towerz was just..wierd. But guess they both worked and were friends with Jay so they were probably going to be there for a while.

"Lotta fine ladies here tonight." Aaron insisted with his deep voice.

Back with Emma, she bit her lip seeing Jane leading them right to Spinner where Jane was and Manny was happy to go to

Liberty went off somewhere and they finally reached the boys.

"Hey there." Jane greeted, raising an eyebrow to how deep in conversation Spinner was with Jay. They must know another.

Jay and Spinner turned, for Jay to notice Emma right away behind her and he smirked slowly. What was she doin' here?

Manny smiled with her classic sexy dimples and greeted over Jane's shoulder, "Hey Jay."

Jay glanced to her and nodded in greetment and went to open his mouth til Towerz came over and inturrupted.

Manny scowled, glancing at Emma who saw her dissapointment and passed her a small smile.

"Be right back." Jay suddenly seemed serious and just left.

Spinner sighed, knowing it had to probably do with buisness and he caught Emma see him do it. He tried to act innocent. . if only Emma Nelson knew there was a drug dealer at his party.. . . . .how little he knew.

"Alex" Spinner looked over at the new people coming through his door, "You came! And brought.." he frowned, eyeing the girl he didn't really know but didn't need to know much, "Amy.."

Even Manny and Emma shared a look. Great, Amy. Highschool slut back in the days, she even dated Emma's boyfriend Sean for a bit. OH and Alex? Only Emma's biggest enemy in highschool, they even got in a fist fight before on a bad day for Emma. But since then, EMma had to admit Alex never fucked with her again.. kinda of had a little respect for her.

"Doorknob." greeted Alex back, crossing her arms and glancing around the party to then notice Emma and Manny, "Wow, the college nerds had time to visit?"

Manny snickered, she wasn't no nerd! Just cause they had money unlike Alex to get in college...

"Wait." Amy said with her 'sneer' looking face, eyeing across the party where Jay had went.

Emma followed her eyes and cornered them at Amy. Did she know him? Wait. . ofcourse she did, she was a girl right?

"That Jay?"

Alex glanced and snickered, nodding, "it is."

"You know him?" Manny had to ask, wondering and curious.

Emma took a deep breath, trying to ignore the three.

"I dated him for a while." Alex admitted, "Back in highschool on and off. He's a scumbag if you get my drift..." she sums it up for them, "Cheater."

Emma sighed but didn't seem shocked, but she did feel a bit of disappointment. Suddenly something, well more like someone, caught her eye.

"If he's such a lover of women.. why won't he look at me?" whined Manny, pouting a bit.

Alex and Amy laughed.

"Maybe he knows of your own promiscuous past Santos." Amy taunted

Beside them, nobody noticed Emma go pale.

"Nah. He'd still go for it. She's hot." Alex confirmed. . then blinked, and caught Amys look, "She is." she shrugged, glancing at Manny again.

"Thanks... I think." Manny said oh so awkwardly, and changed the subject, "How's Paige!"

Amy snorted, "Don't bring her up unless you want a complete meltdown." she rolled her eyes at Alexs glare until they both caught glimpse of someone that Emma had.

"Oh my god." Amy smirked, "Is that.. Sean?"

Manny turned her head and gasped a bit, to turn back to Emma who wasn't standing there anymore, "Em?" she turned around more.

She fled!

Emma went through the crowd and found some stairs and went up them. She couldn't deal with that ex of hers right now, she had enough going on in her life and he loved to bring drama. She loved Sean.. she didn't really think she was ever IN LOVE with him, but at least cared for him so she was happy he was back from the army.. but she just _couldn't_ right now.

She ended up alone on the second floor, sitting in the hallway and against the wall. Since wearing a dress, both legs were straight ahead, one foot upon the other crossed and she seemed in a daze while she stared at her white highheels.

There was footsteps and she snapped out of it and sucked in a shakey breath, seeing Jay walking over to her slowly and sipping the beer bottle in his hands.

She sat up a bit tense like, hoping he didn't see how wierd she acting right now. As he sat next to her, he was silent, and just sipped his beer again. She smiled a little, glancing at him and back down at her feet and took a deep breath.

After a nice moment of comfortable silence, he spoke up, "Saw you running up here like a horror movie or something."

Emma giggled out loud. It was kinda funny. She cornered her eyes at him to see him smirking at her and she nodded. She'll admit it, she fled like a coward

"My ex is down there.." she drifted.

He raised his eyebrows.

Emma's nose wrinkled, "Actually two of my exs if you count Peter.." she admitted "But I'm not worried about him."

"Want me to deal with it?"

Emma looked at Jay a bit curiously. He looked like he meant it. He cared? I mean... they had a wierd friendship but she could see it too.. .there was a _connection_. Wasn't there?

"No.." she said, "It's not his fault." she eyed Jay, "actually you'd probably like him. He was like.." she rolled her eyes smiling as she qouted what tons of girls use to say, "The _bad boy_ in our highschool days."

"Oh ya?" taunted Jay, "Cool." he said sarcastically, gulping his beer and looking careless now.

Emma narrowed her eyes. Was he making fun of her or him?

"There you are!" Manny said, coming up the stairs and then paused, eyeing the scene. Jay was with Emma. A little jealousy stirred in her til she shook her head. Emma was with Kelly. There was nothing between these two.

Emma and Jay looked over, for Emma to see someone behind Manny and went stone cold. Sean.

"Hey." he drifted, eyeing her and glanced to the stranger beside her. The guy looked a bit older than her but still in twenties. SEan's never seen him before.

Both the guys locked eyes and looked away from another almost annoyed like.

"Hey." Emma said softly, and finally snapped out of it when Jay got up.

Manny knew Sean wanted to be alone with Emma so smiled to Jay as he came walking over, clenching his jaw.

"Hey. Wana go have a game of shotS?" she teased him.

Sean walked to Emma as Emma overheard Jay, "Sure, dimples." the two walked off, with Emma looking after them with a frown

"So.." Sean snapped her attention back on him and he shoved his hands into his jeans, "How've you been?"

He looked good, buff as always, white wife beater showing off his new army body. His hair grown back out.

"Good." Emma said. I mean, she wasn't lying, half of life was good..meeting Jay and getting money, but the love life SUCKED.

"Good" he nodded, coughing awkwardly and wishing they weren't being like this, "I'm good too," he cracked a joke, "If you care."

Emma smiled a bit and sent him a look, "Ofcourse I care." they slowly shared a smile and Emma laughed a bit. Okay. She missed Sean a bit... this wasn't so bad. But Kelly wasn't going to be happy..


	6. Sean and Jay meet

"He went home with another girl!" Manny told Emma over the picnic table on the next sunny day. She pointed at herself and lifted her sunglasses onto her head, "Am I not as hot as I use to be?"

"You're beautiful, Manny!" exclaimed EMma, a bit shocked Jay didn't take the bait with Manny at the party the other night either.

Another girl? Really?

Manny was like, pretty good looking and she had a rep where the boys just loved her. It **was **wierd.

"Who was the other girl?" Emma asked curiously, playing with the straw in her slushi that her and Manny picked up for lunch.

Manny scoffed, "Just some slut.." she muttered.

"Well.." drifted Emma, "You really want a one night stand with him or do you **want** him, Manny?" it was awkward to talk about, but Emma insisted it was because her and Jay did buisness together. Yeah, that was it.

Manny paused and smiled a little, "I want him, Em. He's witty, good looking... maybe yes, he's a drugdealer but if we dated.. I don't know, maybe I could use my powers to make him stop?" she teased.

Emma laughed rolling her eyes, "Right..your _powers_." she mocked, knowing full well Manny met her body.

Her phone suddenly vibrated and she glanced at it to then eye it and wonder. Sean had texted her to hang out.. she probably shouldn't, but after this conversation, I don't know she kinda wanted to now.

She texted him back, **'Pretty busy this wee but lets hang out this weekend.' **

He texted back almost instantly, '**It's a deal.'**

No... What was a 'deal' was Emma's favorite customer coming over to their table right now

"ladies." Lucas greeted, slidiing into the picnic table beside Emma as their hands switched money for a bag of weed and he grinned over to the girl across the table, Manny, "Lucas." he nodded.

Manny eyed him strangely, "You're.." she couldn't put her finger on it to then gasp, "Janes brother!"

He snickered and shrugged a little, "The long and lost one"

Emma and her both laughed. Lucas had also a bad streak in him. Jane didn't like to flaunt that they were family.

"Mia's baby daddy." Manny pointed out.

He frowned, "You know that too huh?" he glanced to Emma who shrugged. Manny and Mia were once upon a time pretty close in highschool.

He coughed and got up, nodding thankyou at Emma but snuck a glance at Manny before walking off. Just what he loved to see, a hot girl finding out he was a dead beat dad who smoked pot. Life sorta sucked for Lucas.

Meanwhile, Manny and Emma got back to conversation.

"We should go out this weekend." Manny said

Emma sighed almost relieved, "A bar would be good. I told Sean I'd hang out-"

"Sean?" smirked Manny.

But it wasnt like that.

Manny had to admit thought with a shrug, "Hes way better than Kelly, Em." she confessed and Emma frowned deeply.

Anyone was better than Kelly. But she knew deep down that there was someone better than Sean too..

"Speak of the devil." Manny grumbled until two hands went over Emma's eyes.

"Guess who." Kelly joked, kissing the back of her head and sat down next to her.

Emma sighed and took his hands off as she wrapped her purse around her, "I gotta go to Jays." she admitted, "I'm empty."

"Damn.. I kinda wanted some." Kelly admitted.

Emma shot him a look and got out. She bit the end of her tounge and walked off.

Manny and Kelly sat there for Kelly to notice Manny glaring harshly at him, "What?" he shrugged innocently as she rolled her eyes and left herself.

"JAy?" Emma stepped into his apartment and looked around.

He was over by his plants, watering them as she came on over and tilted her head, watching him do it. IT was almost noon and it looked like he had just got up and she snickered a little.

Classic Jay.

"I'm dry right now til I weigh my new plants.." admitted Jay, eyes on his plants but snuck a glance at her when she wasn't looking

Emma wondered if he was mad at her with how he seemed to be right now. A Wierd vibe was coming off of him.

"I can stick around.." Emma shrugged.

He stopped watering his plants and licked his lips slowly, avoiding looking at her until he sighed and gave up, nodding.

Emma's shoulders fell a bit for her eyes to roll, "Fine. Call me when you have some." she stormed off.

"I-" He shut up, seeing it was too late to call her back when she slammed the door behind her. He leaned on his kitchen counter and sighed.

He blinked, when the door opened back up with her standing there, looking a little pissed off but also was determined to tell him whats on her mind

"By the way.." she drifted, hand on the doorknob, "Its better to water plants with fresh river water.. not tap.." she went to leave to glare back at him, "And put some ice in it." wth that, she slammed the door agian.

Jay lifted his eyebrows, then glanced around at his plants. Hm... she **was** the environmentalist. He then scoffed, insisting **he **would know **more** than her on how to grow **drugs**...but then he frowned and glared where she left and ended up putting ice in his water buckets.

He smirked a little and shook his head. She was getting under his skin.

"Dry?" scoffed Kelly when Emma walked into her dorm with him on her bed and he fell down flat on it, sighing out loud, "I'm so BORED"

Emma glared at him as she got her next classes binder, "Then get a job, Kelly!" she yelled.

He frowned, noticing her annoyed tone with him and sat up. Maybe he should. He felt like he was losing her a bit. He suddenly had an idea and pulled her onto bed with him and under.

"Kelly, I have to go to class." Emma bittered, trying to get up but he began kissing around her neck, "Kelly.." she whined but he thought it was a moan and kept going.

She sighed and cursed her life.

That weekend, Sean sat with Spinner at Spinners new apartment and Spinner was going to the bar with him and Emma, since Manny was too.

"I thought we'd hang out..alone." Sean admitted, sitting on the couch.

Spinner came over from the kitchen with beers and handed him one, "Awe," he clenched his chest as if flattered, "We can be alone tonight if you really want to. We'll ditch those girls!" he said it like they were gross.

Sean shook his head laughing a bit, "You know what I meant, Spin."

Spinner sat next to him and passed him a beer, "I know man, but you and Emma are over. She can't be alone with you when she has a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sean said out loud and wondered for a moment and eyed Spinner, "That guy at your party?"

Spinner looked confused, "No.. he didnt come." he got up as his door knocked, "That's my buddy." he said. Another friend coming to the bar..

Sean sighed and nodded, until he thought about just who that guy with Emma was until the one and only came walking through Spinners door.

"Jay, Sean. Sean, Jay." Spinner easily introduced and Jay slowed his pace from walking to the couch when he noticed Sean too.

Sean clenched his jaw, that was the guy. But if this wasn't who Emma was now dating, maybe he shouldn't feel so threatened. Why was he threatened anyways?

Sean decided to give him a chance, "Hey" he nodded in greetment.

Jay did so back and sat on the other end of the couch, awkwardly sitting there as Spinner sat across on a chair

"Well," smirked Spinner while raising his beer, "To boys night" he paused, "Until we meet up with the girls."

He had passed Jay a beer who cracked it open and wondered, "What girls?"

Spinner was gulping his drink so Sean answered for him, "Manny and Emma at the bar," he coughed lightly, "You know them, right?" he was wondering what his connection to Emma was.

When he walked up the stairs of the party last weekend, I don't know, he thought he saw something between Emma and Jay.

Jay paused, but nodded, watching what to say. This guy didn't seem awful but Jay just felt a need not to like him.

"How?" Sean egged on

Jay rolled his eyes, it wasn't the guys fucking business, "Cooking class." he taunts

Spinner laughed. Sean stopped, to then smile and shake his head. He got the hint and nodded at Jay. Jay shrugged with a smirk. They agreed to leave it at that.

"Manny keeps getting hotter by the year, no?" Spinner asked them to smirk at Jay, "She's got her eye on you."

Sean cornered his eyes on Jay sort of happily. Alright, so maybe Jay was around because of Manny. Sean could deal with that, and he was starting to like Jay more.

"She's a great girl." he insisted to Jay, "More than just looks."

Jay sipped his beer, "I'm sure she is."

The door suddenly opened and Spinner stood up quickly, eyes widening, "dude!" he yelled at Lucas, "You can't come over without texting me first. What if Jane was here?"

"I need a night out man." huffed Lucas, "I'm miserable."

"Well, you HAVE screwed up your life." taunted Spinner.

Lucas sighed to then glance around at the other guys.

Spinner blinked, "Oh, right! Lucas this is Sean, friend from highschool and this is Jay," he smiled proudly, "My friend slash dealer."

Jay scowled him. Not something you just tell a random person that Jay didn't want knowing his business.

The guy shrugged carelessly though and grabbed a beer. Hmm, Jay decided he might just be okay with this guy.

He sat near him and nodded at him, "You got any stuff today? My girl has been dry this week." he says.

"Girl?" Jay asked slowly, wondering if it was Emma.

"My _Blaze_.." he joked her nickname.

Jay snickered, shaking his head, "Shes dealing my stuff man," he reached into his pocket, giving out Lucas a joint, "On me." he insisted.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Thanks man." he meant it and nodded at him, then lit it up.

"A girl drug dealer?" Spinner had to laugh and even Sean joined in. Jay just raised an eyebrow and snickered himself...wouldn't THEY like to know just who it was.

Funny how Seanny boy didn't even know it Emma was into it.

"You smoke?" Jay grabbed out another joint and offered Sean.

Sean licked his lips slowly as he looked at it. He's done it once before, in highschool when he dated Ellie Nash when he thought Emma was too good for him . It was fun, but he never did it again and espashally not when he was with Emma. She'd kill him.

But...they had a few more hours til they had to go meet up with the girls.

"Sure." Sean took it and Jay smirked a bit.

"One for me?" Spinner hoped and Jay glared at him.

"You still owe me money, shit head. Don't think I know?" he taunts.

Spinner frowned, "Was hoping you'd get high and forget." he eyed Jay, "You haven't been smoking as much lately."

Jay blinked and thought about it. Hm, kinda true. "Pass it over," he told Sean and he nodded, and the boys shared the joint.


	7. Closest

"If he doesn't notice me **tonight**, I give up." Manny declared to Emma over the music in the club. There was a bar part that no doubt the guys would sit in, but there was also tons of places for people to dance, which they did.

It was packed.

Manny was talking about Jay, and she showed off her cute little tight red dress. Her hair tossed to the side. She looked amazing.

Emma smiled small, "He's _crazy_ if he doesn't." she admitted, frowning and noticing how great Manny looked. Emma just wore a white tank top with a grey little vest over it and a jean skirt, her hair curled somewhat perfectly... even though she looked goregous she still didn't feel hot like Manny.

"finally." Jane said, annoyed and coming over with drinks. Manny had invited her and smiled when she grabbed hers.

Emma took a rum and coke and smiled, "Thanks." she told Jane.

"Where's ours?" came Spinners voice, putting an arm around Jane with Jay, Sean, and Lucas behind him.

Emma paused when she saw Jay and her breath stopped. She glanced oddly around to the fact he was hanging around these guys..

"Well, we thought you guys had ditched," taunted Jane to then sniff and sniff him to wrinkle her nose, "Your high!?"

He sheepishly smiled

Emma eyed all of them. Lucas was very into the lights around the club and Sean was looking a bit paranoid and swallowing a lump in his throat (Clearly trying to hide the fact). Emma looked to Jay who was just passing her with a smirk on his face, a lazy one..which only meant-

"You're all high." Emma taunted out loud, rolling her eyes. Didn't Jay ever get sick of it?

Manny seemed to be the only one fine with it as she put her hands on her hips infront of Jay and tilted her head at him, "Do you dance?"

Jay looked down at whoever was talking to him and opened his mouth to close it and squint his eyes. Did he dance? Suddenly the guys beside him even bursted into laughter and he smiled shaking his head.

"No," he told Manny, "I don't." he said as nicely as he could but with that taunting smirk.

Manny clenched her jaw a bit and raised her eyebrow, "Fine. . but you must drink."

From the corner of Jay's eyes, he saw Sean go to Emma and he clenched his own jaw "Yup," he looked up a bit bitterly, "I defiintely drink.."

Manny smirked and finally happily smiled, grabbing his hand and led him away.

Emma saw that but then turned back to Sean who greeted her. She then crossed her arms, "You're high?" she asks, "I thought going to the army was suppose to straighten you out?"

His eyes were a little red and he cringed, "No... that was just to impress you but you didn't stay loyal and got some **new **boyfriend, so.." he drifted off and blinked, he just realised he said that out loud.

Emma's mouth fell and she stared at him wide eyed.

"I uh.." Sean drifted, completely sobering up right there, "Em-" he scoffed, watching her walk off.

"Go one, Romeo." teased Lucas behind him and patted his back.

Jay stayed with Manny for a bit until his cellphone rang and he had to go outside for a second. When Manny was alone, Sean huffed sitting beside her.

"hey." she said happily. She always liked Sean personally.

"I keep blowing it." he muttered and lifted his finger to the bartender for another drink.

Manny laughed a bit, "Emma?" she guessed, he nodded. She sighed romantically, "I knew you were still in love with her."

Sean sent her a glare.

"alright," she rolled her eyes, "You want the downlow? She's not happy with Kelly. You MAY still have a chance." she confirms.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded and drinks were laid out for them. Then he had to ask..

"so you are into him?" he glanced where Jay left and she looked at him confused, "Jay" he declared.

She blushed with a shrug, "So?" he was attractive, and she was single.

"He seems older.." Drifted Sean. He wanted to know more about Jay Hogart.

"so?!" Manny got more annoyed, "You're a year older than us." she taunts, "He doesn't look much older than you Sean so stop worrying. Plus. Who doesn't like older guys?"

Sean just shrugged. He had no idea.

When Jay was walking back into the bar, Emma had just exited and holding her empty rum and coke, "Woah." he teased, walking to her side, "Easy tiger."

They went to the bar together and leaned on it, "says the guy whos high or drunk twenty four seven." she muttered.

He eyed her wierdly. When did she get into a bad mood?

She ordered another drink and a shot while he got his beer. After her shot, he could tell it was hitting her hard. He glanced down the bar, seeing Manny and Sean talking. He wondered if Sean was bothering Emma or something..

"How old are you?" Emma asked, putting her empty shot glass upside down and grabbed her rum and cokes straw, playing with it before sipping it.

Jay chuckled sipping his beer and eyeing the bar til he snuck a glance at Emma, "24."

"Only two years. Not so bad!" Emma then frowned, and noticed how drunk and honest she was being. She was wondering about him lately...his age, his history, etc.

"Bad for what?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." she almost squeeked and then leaned her body on its side on the bar beside him, "do you have any more hobbys other then growing?"

"Selling." he said with a cheshire grin, knowing he wasn't answering her seriously. But when were they ever serious? Always teasing between them.

"You know what I mean." she said, giving him a dull look.

He locked his eyes on hers and noticed how hazel they were, Jay squinted his eyes but leaned closer to her, "I thought we were just business partners." he said whisper and taunting like..why did she wana know this stuff about him?

"If we were.." drifted Emma and stood up straighter, "You wouldn't be drinking with me. That'd be very unprofessional." she joked and narrowed her eyees at him smiling in which he returned. They shared a smile.

"I don't trust him." Sean said, standing afar with Spinner now and seeing Emma with Jay. Manny had gone to the bathrooms with Jane and the guys stood alone.

"Only because he wants what you want." taunted Spinner.

Sean scowled but shrugged.

"Thought you two were over? Decided to move on?" Spinner reminded.

Sean scoffed and took a deep swig of his beer bottle before confessing, "I can't find someone for me, you know? Emma's the closest thing to everything I've ever wanted."

"_Closes_t." Spinner repeated and explained, "But not _the one_.. very important to remember." Spinner told him, "Don't just go back to her cause shes the 'closest'. . that was your guys' problem in the first place with another. You didn't belong together but you kept going back to another cause it was the best for now.. but you're gonna miss 'the one' if you won't cut your ends with the 'closest'."

Sean raised his eyebrows. Wow. That was...

"You're a poet when high, Spinner. " Sean had to admit.

Spinner shrugged. This was true.

Over by Jay and Emma, the two were talking as Manny drunkenly came over and squished in the middle of them, facing Jay.

Emma's mouth dropped a bit and blinked, looking away. Wow, blocked by her best friend. Manny must REALLY like Jay.

"How about you buy me a shot?" Manny asked Jay seductively as Emma walked off slowly over to their other friends.

She didn't really wanna stick around for this..

Jay opened his mouth and looked behind Manny, to see Emma gone. He looked around and wondered where she went until he felt Manny's hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her, closing his mouth.

She was hot, sure, but... he had his reasons not to go after her.

"Dimples," he joked, "You're comin on to strong." he teased.

She nodded, smiling still and admitted, "Maybe I am." she shrugged innocently.

He had to laugh a bit and sat up, "But I'll share a few drinks with you." he shrugged and she happily faced the counter with him.

As Emma walked to her friends, her phone beeped and she took it out of her clutch, glancing down at her text from her boyfriend.

Kelly asked : **Wheres pot stash? Got some friends over who'd like some. Love you.**

Emma rolled her eyes. She was soooo done with Kelly. She ignored it and put it in her bag before glancing back at Jay and Manny sadly.

They were having drinks together...**must** be hitting it off and once agian, Jay was probably going home with **another** new girl.

Emma looked up to see Sean looking right at her and she softened. At least _someone_ was trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry." he yelled over the music and she nodded, sending him a small smile and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Me too." she said seriously, lifting an eyebrow so he understood what she meant.

He raised one back, and glanced at her hands on him and her body close to his.

EMMA'S COLLEGE DORM.

The two were in the elevator and Sean grunted when he was pushed back up against the wall with Emma in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her tighter as they kissed.

She kissed him just as hard and he even sighed in the kiss. God she was a good kisser, and so was he. He groaned, feeling her body against his and he growled, ripping apart.

"Not nice to do, Em." he teased.

She smiled adventurously, "Why not? You don't wana?"

His eyes widen, and then he crashed his lips to hers as she laughed and cupped his face kissing harder and his hand slowly crept to between her thighs.

She was never a big 'lets do it' kinda girl in their relationship before, but now, she seemed so different. Something must of really got her wanting to do this ..

"Sean.." she panted when his mouth moved to her neck, "Sean!" she then moaned, feeling his fingers playing under her skirt and his mouth fell, feeling so turned on by her right now.

He grabbed her thighs and finally lifted her up, her hands going on his shoulders and he turned her to lean her on the wall this time as she looked beside them and pressed the 'STOP' on the elevator button raft.

The elevator stopped and the lights flickered, but they didn't stop.

Emma dug at his belt as he panted, pulling from their kiss, "So we're gonna do this in an elevator?" he raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes sparkling as she just nodded with a shrug, "God you've changed." he sighed happily and went back to kissing her as she pulled him out.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she cried out when his member found her spot a few moments later. They stared at another, his eyes clenching shut now and her mouth dropped. He was bigger than Kelly, but it still hurt as he began to thrust in her but she moaned a bit since at least he knew what to do with his fingers and he wasn't a bad kisser..and his hand was between them, playing with her as he fucked her.

Emma cried out and clenched her ass in his hands. Definatly a new Emma, a very, MUCH BETTER Emma.. Screw what Spinner said for now .. Sean wanted this Emma.


	8. Nothing Is Perfect

Emma opened her eyes, a little dazed from last night and a hangover pounding her head. She laid on Sean's chest, and she groaned a bit, bringing her hand ontop her head to rub it and ran her fingers through her tangly curly hair.

She wore his shirt, and he laid in boxers. They were in his bed since after their little 'time' together, Emma remembered Kelly was in her dorm and that..that was just bad.

"What are you doing to do?"

Emma got a little startled. She wasn't sure if he was awake. His fingers began to trail down her back as she stayed in his arms and took a deep breath.

She knew this had to be a mistake, but, like Manny said before... Sean was better than Kelly.

"I want you." she said and looked up, locking eyes with him and he grinned with his cute little dimples. She smiled back and laughed a little.

Guess it was time to go to Kelly..

"Break up?" angered Kelly, sitting on her couch as she stood infront of it, telling him why. "Sean?" he looked so confused, "Who!?"

"My ex." she reminded him and crossed her arms, "Kelly, you really need to go. As in, start packing."

"Thats it?" he bittered, standing up to face her, "You're just going to cheat on me and break up with me like that?!"

Emma scoffed but softened, "I didn't mean to cheat.." she whispered, "It just happened, I have history with Sean and you.."

"I what?" he asked.

Silence.

"don't you love me?" he asked, and looked crushed when she finally shook her head no. He angered, trying to keep control and said through gritted teeth, "I'll be out by today." he stormed to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him.

Emma bit her lower lip, but left him alone to pack and go since it wouldn't be awkward.

"Wow." Manny said to Emma, amazed when the blonde went over what happened on the steps of their school.

Classes weren't in on a Sunday, so they sat alone and Manny smiled shaking her head.

"Sean and Emma, together again." she wrinkled her nose, "And again," she looked at Emma questionable, "and again?"

"And again.." sighed Emma, knowing her and Sean have broke up more times than anything. She seemed lost in thought and Manny eyed her worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

Emma snapped out of it and slowly got up, "Gotta go to Jays.. is he.." she drifted off, wondering if Manny knew, "home?"

"How should I know?" Manny asked.

"You didn't go home with him?" Emma asked a bit happily.

Manny shrugged and stood up while smiling a little, "I think I'm gonna take my time with this one. Not run into anything too fast."

Emma just lifted an eyebrow and nodded, "Sure." she said and looked behind her, "Well, see you later."

Before she turned, Manny yelled back to her, "So..you're like, looking for a roommate again right?"

Emma turned back and couldn't help but to smile. Manny and Emma, roommates again!

Emma entered Jay's apartment, seeing him with his famous hat on and only wearing jeans and a white shirt.

She came around as he was clipping buds off his plants and finally noticed her. He eyed her for a second to then look off a bit moody like.

"You can't knock?" he asked.

Emma paused and tilted her head, "When do I ever?" she teased, but saw him not in the playful mood which was _different_.

He seemed like he had ignored her until he spat out, "Maybe you should start."

Emma watched him throwing useless buds into the garbage and chest cave in a bit. Why was he being so mean to her?

When she left the club with Sean last night, he was fine..actually more than fine, he was with Manny so..what the hell?

"Could you be nice? I broke up with Kelly today." she huffed and pleaded, crossing her arms.

He stopped clipping and narrowed his eyes at her, "You did?" he sized her up and down to see if she was bluffing.

"Mhm." she nodded, swinging her hips a bit happily and he snickered, looking down and back at her.

Suddenly his mood changed, and she couldn't keep up as he smirked at her and then his plants, "They're looking better." he told her, "Growing faster."

"Really?" She asked, glancing at them.

He nodded, and put down his scissors and led her to his kitchen, leaning back on the counter and crossed his arms, "I may of took your advice about the water."

Emma smiled wide and he nodded

"Someone smoked it last night and could even tell it tasted different...better they said." he informed her and glanced at the plants, "Gonna have to give it a name.."

"How about Blaze?" Emma asked teasingly, passing him a grin, "Since *I* helped."

He glared playfully and then scratched his chin while smiling "Yea...guess we can name it after you."

She raised her eyebrows. REALLY?! That was...kinda cool. He was really going to do that?

"But you don't look like a Blaze.." he stepped closer over to her after he grabbed his pack of cigerettes on the counter, "more like.." he put one cig on the corner of his mouth, "A Greenpeace." he lit it, smirking.

Emmas grin turned into a big smile and she rolled her eyes laughing. She kinda liked that. Greenpeace.

"Greenpeace." she said out loud nodding and looked back to him, "I like it."

He exhaled, smiling now and nodded back, standing inches away from her, "Me too." they shared a moment, and her heart jumped a little and then she gasped when the front door banged open and in came bruno.

Jay inhaled madly and glared at Bruno, "what do you want?" he snapped.

"Aaron. Downstairs." he told him, "Looking for his cut."

Jay oh'd and nodded. He looked down and grabbed a black duffle bag and swung it to Bruno who nodded and left.

Jay turned to Emma and grabbed another bag up and held it out for her. When they kept eyes locked on another, she raised a perfect shaped eyebrow up at him.

"You should really quit smoking." she told him and he chuckled, watching her toss the bag over her shoulder. She went to turn but came back, "OH. What are you doing next week?"

Jay leaned back on his counter, sort of shocked she asked, "Nothing.." he drifted. Actually, he was always busy and growing or counting money or shares, but for her? He'd make free time.

"I've been saving up." she said happily, "And i'm thinking about a car."

"Car huh?" he smirked.

She nodded, "You good at picking some out?"

"Greenpeace, I use to be a pretty damn good mechanic and could put _any_ car together from scratch." he taunted, raising an eyebrow and using her new nickname which made her blush.

"Well.. can you come help me pick one. I'd ask Sean but he-"

"I'll do it." Jay said rather quickly, shutting her up and she slowly nodded and looked thankful.

"Alright.." she walked to the door and called over her shoulder, "See yeah." she left, and he took a big deep breath. She did to as she walked to the elevator and smiled with rosey cheeks.

When Emma was walking back up to her dorm room, her cellphone rang..Sean. She smiled, shaking her head.

Emma: Hello?

Sean: Miss me yet?

Emma: It's ONLY been 6 hours.

Sean: Well I missed you. Can I come over?

Emma: I don't know, I don't think Manny would enjoy listening to us all night long..

Sean: Well then _maybe_ you should come _here_

Emma: Or _maybe_ you can keep it in your pants for one night and still come over? Have a movie night? I missed living with Manny

Sean: Fine. So. .. Kellys all gone?

Emma: All gone.

Sean: Then everythings perfect again.

Emma paused and stopped at her door before unlocking it and stared hopelessly. She wouldn't say _perfect_.

Emma: yea.. .so? See you soon?

Sean : Yea. See yeah.

When they hung up, Emma opened her door and stopped in the door way, her mouth dropping. Her place was smashed and ripped apart, almost like it had been robbed.

But she knew who did it.

Kelly.

"Got my stuff!" Manny happily came up from behind her from down the hall and rolling her two suitcases until she stopped and seen the mess.

Her stuff dropped and her and Emma both stared into the mess of a dorm room. Windows smashed, mirrors, dresser thrown down. Her stash was gone, all her money that she saved for a car...

"Oh Em.." whispered Manny sadly as the blonde sat on the floor, looking at her empty money box and tears falling.

Emma sniffed and tried to keep strong, but when Sean walked in, she bursted into tears. Nothing was perfect.


	9. Unsafe

"Why would he ROB you?!" Sean asked angrily, storming back and forth in Emma's fucked up dorm room as Spinner and Jay stood in there too.

Spinner whistled to all the smashed glass everywhere and walked around the scattered mess and clothes.

Manny sadly leaned on the wall, "So much for living together." she pouted.

Emma had red puffy eyes but was trying hard to not cry. She sat on a chair and just slumped back unhappily. Even her favorite frame on the wall was smashed to bits.

Kelly must of gone off the deep end. Losing his classes, school, girl friend, and now any chance at money and a place to stay. Soon, his parents would know he was a big fat loser.

Jay stood near the door still, and he was furious, haven't even spoken yet but he didn't look like he was in the talking mood and he was glaring down at the box Emma use to put her stash and money inside. The fucker had to take her money? After all the money she had already given him? the debt she got Kelly out of too. . little prick.

"This because you dumped him?" Sean asked Emma, turning to her as she looked up with big brown eyes

She wouldn't say that this was ONLY for that...seemed he was looking for her stash of weed and her money too, but she couldn't really tell Sean that.

"Does he know about us?" Sean questioned.

Emma shut her mouth and looked down. She could feel everyones eyes on her, even Jays.

Jay squinted his eyes almost madly. Did Sean say 'us'? So she was with this guy again? **Great.**

Emma looked up, noticing Jay walk out and Spinner turned, "Dude! Where you going?!" he called after.

"Got shit to do," he muttered and just left.

Emma shook a little and finally crossed her arms and stood up, glancing where Jay left and then to Manny.

Manny saddened and offered, "We could rent a hotel?"

"With what money?" snickered Emma sadly.

Sean put his arm around her waist and leaned her into the side of his body "You can stay with me," he looked at Manny, "Both of you..til you find a place." he nodded sincerely.

"College is going to be pissed this happened..'' drifted Emma.

"Just say you were robbed and don't know by who. They won't make you pay for this." Spinner insisted.

Emma nodded, but still looked upset.

Her and Manny did take Sean on that offer, and the next day, Spinner, Lucas and Jane helped move their stuff in.

That night, Sean was making love to Emma again and she tried to focus, moaning here and there but her eyes stared up at the cieling as he lay on top of her, moving.

Was this karma? Did she deserve this? Where did Jay have to go that he couldn't stick around earlier when she was r_obbed_.. she coulda used his support.

When Sean was passed out beside her, Emma couldn't help but glance out his window and at his door a few times,feeling unsafe.

Not like Kelly would actually break in or do anything, he wasn't that bad of a guy and he probably got all his stress out today but.. .I don't know, Emma's life felt rocky right now.

She needed to find her and Manny a place soon..

She finally closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep

Meanwhile, on the other end of town, Kelly was walking to his parents' front door. They thought he was just homefor a reading week for college or something, they didn't know the truth yet.

When he opened the door, wondering who came knocking at 2 am, he gasped and cried out when a big guy grabbed him viciously and threw him outside.

Bruno.

Jay stood with, and shut the door behind them so his parents wouldn't hear a thing.

Bruno held Kelly as he struggled and tried to breath, gazing up at Jay terrified when Jay actually held a gun and just played with it.

"Where's her money?" Jay asked calmy, eyes on his gun and Kelly stared at it too, his eyes wide.

He had no idea when he did that to Emma, that Jay would come defending her. He though, maybe just maybe, Sean would...but he didn't. .. .now? He wished he had. Nothing was scarier then this.

He tried to act clueless, "Huh?"

Jay blinked and looked up, then glanced at Bruno, "Let him go." he told him.

KElly breathed out in shakely, happy to be let go until he groaned and was punched in the stomach. Jay shoved him to the ground after and then bent down as Kelly caught his breath on the stones of his driveway.

Jay played with the trigger of his gun as he finally gazed right into Kellys eyes, and Kelly couldn't believe the lengths this guy went to just because of one his 'workers' got robbed. This wasn't Jay's problem, it was Emma's.

"One more chance, Braveheart." taunted Jay, and finally aimed at Kellys head with his gun and Bruno looked around to make sure nobody was watching.

"It's in my bag!" yelled Kelly right away, out of fear, and his eyes were clenched so hard tears were forming and he grit his teeth, waiting to be _shot_ or something

Suddenly, Bruno had pulled him backon his feet and he opened his eyes and looked around. Kelly looked terrified, but happy beyond relief as Jay nodded at him and patted his head.

"Thanks." he nodded towards his house, "Now go get it." he demanded with dark threatening eyes.

Kelly nodded and ran in inside as fast as he could as Bruno followed him.

Jay stayed outside and reached into his pocket. His lit his half joint and smoked the rest of it.. he needed it to calm down. He inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled.

This would be something Emma could **never** know about...

_**I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you**_

_**(bon jovii-i'd die for you)**_


	10. Got It Bad

Emma still looked like a wreck the next day and had to get up for apartment viewing with Manny. Her hair was still a little damp and curly from her shower as she walked out of Sean's apartment. It wouldn't matter since outside was pouring rain. Before she stepped outside though, she stopped before she exited.

Taped on Sean's door was an envelope, but with her name on it.

Emma paused and looked around, but didn't see anyone. She slowly took it off the door and gazed into it...stacks of money..

Her money!

"what.. "she drifted off. Oh MY God. It was all there! How the . .. .what?! "SEAN!" she ran back inside.

Around the corner, Jay stood against wall breathing heavily. He had wet hair and was drenched from the rain. He grabbed his car keys in his hands and dashed out.

"Kelly brought my money back" Emma said happily, throwing it infront of Sean who sat on the table.

Sean sat there confused, not knowing money was taken. Good to know though.

"All of it?" Sean asked and looked through the envelope to pause.

Emma was pacing back and forth happily, smile upon her face that she didn't remember that this money was secret.

"Yea. I-I don't know if it was him but **all of it **is there, the whole-" she stopped talking, and turned, her smile leaving her face.

Oh shit.

Sean looked up at her skeptically, "All thousand dollars of it?" he taunted and eyed her, "Emma," he said seriously, "What the hell are you doing with this kind of money?"

Emma frowned and shifted in her spot nervously, "Its my..savings."

"Then.." Sean drifted, looking down at the envelope of money confused, "You put it in a bank."

Emma swallowed and mustered a smile, "You're so right." she walked to him and went to grab it but he held it back. Emma suddenly felt angry, "Sean." she said seriously, " . back." this was no time for games.

He looked at her worried like, and suspicious, and she held on a good game face until he handed it over to her.

"I want some answers." he told her.

"What are the questions?" she snapped back, grabbing the envelope and crossed her arms at him.

Manny came out and looked at the scene, "What's going on.. I can hear you guys yell-" she saw the envelope and asked, "Whats that?"

Sean rolled his eyes sarcastically, "You tell me." he glanced at Manny and back to Emma "You bank robbers now or something? Are you doing something-" he raised his voice and tried to lower it, "illegal?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and Manny's mouth fell

Sean ran his hands down his face, "Oh god." he glanced at their guilty faces and begged Emma, "Please say its not anything to do with other guys, or sex-"

Emma's eyes widened, seeing what he was thinking and yelled madly at him, "No! GOD NO! YOu think I'm some hooker or stripper?!"

"Money like this Emma ? I don't KNOW what the hell you're doing!" he honestly said

"Em." whispered Manny.

Emma helplessly looked at her bestfriend and then her boyfriend.

"Just tell him." Manny insisted. She felt they could trust him, he was a life long friend, not just Emma's boyfriend.

Emma saddened looking at Sean, he had a puppy face on himself, eyes looking hurt and just worried about her.

"Sean.." she drifted sadly and shut her eyes, "I can't."

Manny's eyes widened. She wasn't going to tell SEAN!?

The girls jumped when Sean madly stormed towards his room and even punched a hole in the wall. He slammed his door closed and Manny bit her lip, looking at Emma

Emma felt horrible, but she just couldn't. This was her and Jays thing.. their secret. She didn't honestly know if she could trust Sean not to flip out like he always did...example: like right now. If anything, she didn't want him to go and try to hurt Jay or come between them.

Jay looked up from doing business with a few clients when Emma walked into his apartment with a knock this time. It was a few days later and he was counting money the girls infront of him gave him for some weed.

Emma stood back when she saw them 'dealing' and she sat on a couch quietly.

One of the girls glanced back and looked at her almost cat like, like she was jealous or something when Emma hadn't spoken a word.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Jay." the other girl purred, putting her weed baggy into her purse. Emma tilted her head, seeing the new logo on Jay's baggy's, a peace sign.

She smiled.

The other one who glared at Emma was smiling at him now as he snuck a glance at Emma, "Your new stuff is the shit." she flirted with him.

He snapped out of it and looked at her.

Emma hid her smile. The 'greenpeace' stuff is what they must be talking about that both her and Jay grew and came up with together.

Jay just chuckled and nodded, and the girls turned to go.

"Are you coming to Aarons party tonight?" the other girl asked.

Jay opened the door for them and leaned on , sighing and wishing they'd go now. Bruno was out, so it was just him and Emma now...well, not **now** since these hoes wouldn't go.

"Probably." he stiffed a lazy smirk for them to giggle and wave, leaving. He slammed the door after them and took a deep breath, turning to Emma.

Emma eyed him and had to admit outloud, "You look like shit."

Jay still hadn't slept yet, nor showered from running around and in the rain. Plus, having something on his mind so much that he wasn't use to kept him up at night alot.

"You flatter me." he said flattly, going to the couch and sat beside her to reach over and grab a joint until Emma grabbed his hand.

His eyes locked onto hers, and then her hand in his. His body warmed up and she gave him a stern look, "Can you atleast not get stoned when I'm here?"

He softened, but nodded and leaned back, taking a deep breath, "I was only trying out the new Greenpeace stuff."

Emma understood, but still didn't like it. She curiously picked up a baggy from his baggy stash and eyed the peace sign, "I like this."

He smiled a little and nodded, "You would."

She cornered her eyes at him, "Why a peace sign?"

He swallowed hard to glare a little, "For Greenpeace." he said like she should know, and nervously coughed after.

Emma oh'd and nodded. Right.

Jay snuck another glance at her, "What has you all cheery and judgemental this morning?" he acted clueless.

Emma smiled, "Kelly returned my stuff." she frowned, "Well, not my stuff, but my money. Which is a relief."

Jay just nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

"I may not be able to get a car, but a new apartment is just as good." she informed.

He frowned a bit, rolling his eyes, "Not gonna stay and live with your _boyfriend_?"

She cringed a little and muttered out loud as she went into thought, "We're kinda.. on the rocks right now."

"Seems hard for you to keep a stable boyfriend." he bittered quite rudely, but Emma didn't take it as jealousy but infact cruelness.

How blinde she was.

"I don't rudely comment about your little 'get togethers' with all the sluts that come and go." Emma snapped viciously at him, her heart beginning to race.

He sat up, facing her and racing an eyebrow, "Is-"

"Hey dude-" Spinner was coming inside and Emma's eyes widen as he looked in and saw her, and his mouth dropped.

What the hell was Emma doing in Jay's apartment? Alone?!

"Man..." Spinner thought the worse, glancing between Jay and Emma and back at Emma, "You're not...no... not on Sean.." he was thinking about cheating wasn't he? That Emma was cheating on Sean with Jay.

Emma shut her eyes tight and cursed out loud.. God how horrible was this, Spinner either had to think she was cheating..or a drug dealer.

"Jay-" Spinner was about to get angry for breaking man code. He knew Jay loved his girls but THIS!?

"Shes another mule**, idiot."** sneered Jay, ready for him to shut up and just told him the truth.

Emma gasped and slapped his arm and he put his arms arm. Well what did she want him to say!? Or think!?

Jay raised a smart ass eyebrow up at her, "You want him to think we're doing the _dirty_ and go back to tell your little boyfriend?"

Emma went red and muttered, "No." she looked down, playing with her hands.

Jay eyed her til he heard Spinner whistle, Spinner was in shock, "I'm... shocked." he declared even and drifted on, "And impressed.." he shook his head at Emma

Emma bit her lip and begged, "Please don't tell."

He smirked, "What will you do for me?"

Emma madly glared and snapped back at him, "How about not tell Jane that you're trying to blackmail me?"

He frowned and shrugged, "fine." he scoffed and sat down with them.

Jay's phone rang and he took a second to answer it, "It's Aaron" he told them and answered it, "What? . . .yup. . I'll bring a load next week."

he hung up, and they sat in silence until Spinners impatient mouth snapped, "What'd he want?"

Jay looked over and shrugged, "Greenpeace is selling like no tomorrow." he glanced at Emma who he watched sit up straight and smile with her hands on her smile.

He grinned, shaking his head.

Business was good. Even Aaron was coming back more and more like Emma and becoming his second favorite worker... but lets be honest, if Aaron sold more than Emma soon, Emma would still be his favorite.

Ugh. Fuck.

"Whats the matter dude?" Spinner asked Jay, seeing realization cross his face.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, staring at his coffee table and muttered to Emma, "You should go."

Emma, a bit offended, choked on her words but nodded and slowly got up. "Okay.." she walked to the door and got a bit angry.

"See yeah Em!" called Spinner after her.

She just slammed the door behind her.

Jay clenched his jaw and glanced at his door before down at his hands. Spinner looked over at him and after a moment of silence, he shook his head.

"You're not gonna run after her?" he asked.

Jay looked at him, a bit shocked and Spinner rolled his eyes.

"I see the way you look at her." Spinner said, nodding where Emma left, "And you're _stupid_ if you can't see she wants you back."

Jay madly took the joint now that Emma was gone and snapped back at him, "That so? Then whys she with every fucking other guy but me?"

Spinner took the joint after Jay got a puff and inhaled himself, then exhaled slowly as he replied back, "Why you fucking so many other girls than her?"

Jay paused.

Good question.

Maybe because he knew Emma was too good for him and those girls were easy and never lasted with him more than a night.

"You got it bad." taunted Spinner and began to choke on his toke.

Jay sneered at him and got up, "I gotta started loading shit for Aaron. He's buying two hundread dollars worth."

"Wow." Spinner said a bit amazed but also confused, "Why wouldn't he just get a little now and come back later?"

Jay shrugged, going to his kitchen, "He must be sellin quick."


	11. Sweet Misery

When Emma got home, she closed the door tiredly behind her and walked into Sean's living room and looking around for him.

They really needed to talk.

She stopped in her tracks, seeing Manny sitting on a chair and Sean on the couch. Manny smiled up at her awkwardly but Sean had his head in his hands.

Emma opened her mouth and looked puzzeled, "What's going on?"

Sean looked up, but didn't look at her. He madly stared at the wall across.

Manny chimed in, "Good news!" she told Emma, glancing at Sean, "We found an apartment for me and you!" she told Emma.

Emma eyed Sean closer. How could he be THIS upset still about her not tellling him why- Oh. Emma understood... that's not why he was mad anymore.

Manny looked down and grumbled, "The bad news is-"

"You told him." Emma snapped, already figuring it out and shot Manny a vicious glare that Manny even pouted at and looked down.

Sean got up angry and turned to her, "I can't believe you're doing that shit." his eyes were filled with almost distrust and disbelief.

"Sean-"

"No!"

Emma jumped, and shut her mouth. Sometimes, she hated how mad Sean could get, she even feared it sometimes.

His eyes locked on hers, and Manny stared between them a bit frightened herself. Maybe she shouldn't of said anything..

"If you wanna be together, and if you DON'T want me going to Snake about this...you'll stay away from that.." he told her and she looked distraught, until he also added, ".. **and **_Jay."_

Emma's mouth fell and her heart dropped. "What?" she whispered helplessly.

He crossed his arms sternly.

Emma looked down numbly, not sure she could do that. ANd how could Sean threaten to tell her PARENTS?! This wasn't fair.. .

"Em, he's just worried about you." Manny insists, trying to make it better.

Emma just glared madly at them both and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She locked it, and leaned against it, trying to catch her breath she had lost from trying not to cry. She let the tears fall and thought of a world with Jay not in it anymore...and it sucked more than anything.

Then, she realised how much Jay meant to her. But this threat was too great for her, for them... Sean was going to get his way and her heart was breaking from it.

She'd never forgive him for this.

A few days had passed, and Manny and Emma were packing again. She stayed with Sean, but she was barely speaking to him and he knew she was still mad but happy she was going to stop.

As he watched her and Manny unpacking things in their new apartment, he left them to it as he went to go do one last thing...

Jay heard a knock on his door and walked over to it with his bowl of noodles in his hand. He swung his door open with his foot and looked up to the face of a pissed off Sean Cameron.

And that was never good.

_**BAM**_

Jay's bowl crashed on the ground and Jay now stood a little further back then where he was, holding and rubbing his jaw with an angry look

He then nodded, looking back at Sean who shook his head fist and had punched him.

"You stay away from Emma." Sean warned hatefully.

Jay took a deep breath, and shrugged slightly, "Deserved that." he agreed. Sean must know she was dealing. To be honest, Jay was having second thoughts about her doing so as well.

Sean rubbed his fist, and gritted his teeth, but saw the dark look form into Jay's eyes now.

"Now thats the **last punch** you'll ever get to swing at me." Jay threatened, stepping forward and warned, "So get your ass off my property in about 5 seconds or we'll have a problem."

Sean clenched his fists again, but thought rationally. Least Jay understood he deserved it and Sean thought it through...starting a war with a drug dealer with a scary reputation wasn't smart. At least Jay had been a man and thought it was fair that Sean had just punched him so he at least respected that.

He stiffed a nod and turned, storming off.

Jay stood there for a moment, before he slammed the door closed so hard that it didn't close and the end broke a little

He carelessly walked over his broken shattered Bowl and passed a mirror on his wall to end up smashing that too with his fist.

He looked down at it, and the blood running down it.

It slowly dripped, painfully, and it ached...kinda like the heart in his chest.

He was never going to see Greenpeace, _Emma, again..._

_**Yeah I got to tell you one thing  
It's been on my mind  
**__**Girl**__** I gotta say  
We're **__**partners in crime**__**  
You got that certain something  
What you give to me  
Takes my **__**breath**__** away  
Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in **__**flames**__**  
It's a fire I can't resist**_

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do to me

(Aerosmith-crying)


	12. Chapter 12

THREE WEEKS LATER:

"Em, hows this look?"

Emma snapped out of it and looked up from her couch. Manny and her apartment was pretty nice, in the good side of town and had matching black furniture and couches. She sat infront of her big screen tv, but she wasn't watching it.

She tried to shake her head and eyed Mannys new outfit, "Cute."

Manny frowned, "Just cute?" she spinned around, "I'm going out with Mia, I gotta be more than cute."

Emma smiled sadly, "OK, _more than cute._ Sexy." She teased.

"That's what I'm lookin for." Manny joked and laughed, grabbing her purse and went to go to frown and turn back.

Emma was watching the tv again with a big frown on her face.

"Em, you sure you don't wanna come?"

Emma jumped and looked back to Manny. Why couldn't she just go? "I'm fine." she lied as the front door opened.

Sean came in, and Manny greeted him as Emma glanced and just dully looked back at the tv.

"Going out?" he asked Manny, raising an eyebrow to her tight leggings and tight brown strapless shirt and gold necklace with her hair curled.

She looked great, it's just.. she didn't need to dress this much to get a guys attention. She was Manny Santos.

"Yes I am _thankyou_." she taunted, going out the door with a small laugh. She shut it behind her.

Sean turned back to Emma and walked over, falling onto the couch beside her and pulled her back into his arms, "Why are you so moody lately?" he teased, kissing the back of her neck and she huffed to then sigh and close her eyes.

Sean, I guess, was all she had left. Just what he wanted, right?

Emma turned around in surrender and sat on his lap facing him, and cupped his face. She kissed him, and he smiled against the kiss, kissing her back.

"You're a wreck." Lucas and Spinner came into Jay's apartment

Jays beard grew, to a short boxed beard. Looked good, but they knew he didn't mean to make it look good, he was just in too shitty of a mood to shave.

Lucas looked around Jays apartment. He was getting to know him more, and liked the guy, but he needed to hear the truth, "Your apartment smells like shit."

"Probably the toilet." Jay just muttered back, playing playstation on his 70 inch tv.

Spinner and Lucas shared a look, and tried cleaning up for him. "You should get a maid by how much money you have." joked Spinner.

"Why when I have you?" Jay taunted back, eyes still glued to the tv as the guys behind the couch were cleaning.

Lucas paused when he glanced at the bunch of weed in big boxes stacked on the kitchen counter, "That's a lot of weed."

Jay looked over from smoking his joint, his eyes pitch red and just nodded, "Meeting Aaron tomorrow night for another load off."

Spinner looked suspicious, "Really?" he asked Jay.

Jay nodded, going back to playing his game.

"You don't think thats wierd?" Spinner asked him.

"It's business. I sell, they buy. I don't care how much." Jay taunted and laughed bitterly, "He's not some cop Spinner."

"But whys he want so much?" Spinner had to mutter.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, he had to agree. It was wierd.

"Wheres Bruno?" Spinner asked Jay.

"Fired him." muttered Jay.

Spinners eyes widened, "You're growing pounds of marijuana and you don't have any back up?"

Jay looked back at him and around the room and back at the two guys, "I got a gun." he simply insisted.

Lucas even rolled his eyes, "You need back up man, just incase."

Spinner nodded, "We'll go with you tomorrow"

"Fine!" Jay said annoyed, "Whatever. Shut up now." he muttered and went back to playing.

Silence.

"Somebodys hearts broken." whispered Spinner but shut up and Jay flashed him a look of anger and resentment for brining **her** up.

It's been three **very long agonizing **weeks. But she had her perfect life back, and he was going to stay out of it so she could be happy.

He was a mess.

I mean, look around him. He knew it. She probably knew it. It was best like this..right?

"Alright." Lucas cringed and went around, grabbing Jay up, "You're coming out with us."

"For what?" snapped Jay, dropping his controller and being shoved toward his bedroom to go change and hopefully shower.

"Boys night. GO!" they shouted

Jay slammed the door behind him.

It was the same ol club they always went to, with the same ol girls. Jay was having a terrible time as he sat in their booth with Spinner and Jane (Though it was suppose to be BOYS night) and Lucas was macking on some girl on the dance floor

Jay miserably shot back his vodka.

"You guys!" came a voice and MAnny came walking over with Mia, "I didn't know you were coming!"

She sat down next to Jay and Mia sat on the end. Jay looked around desperately for the bartender when he saw Manny and had another reminder of Emma. The bartender came over.

" 3 shots of that please." ordered Jay, nodding a bit to his shot glass.

The bartender looked at the girls, "Same." they both said and he nodded, leaving.

"Mia, this is Jay, Jay this is my friend Mia." Manny introduced.

Mia smiled sweetly, running her fingers through her long brown hair and flattened her mini skirt from where she sat.

Jay looked down to see Manny itching closer to him and tilting her head, "I gotta ask.." she drifted.

He looked back up at her to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"How come you sleep with all the girls but never paid attention to me?" she wondered. She knew she was hot. It had to be SOMETHING. Come on..

Jay was silent, and just looking away from her when the bartender came back with their drinks. She saw how moody he was...almost as moody as Emma was back at home- Oh.

Manny suddenly felt so stupid and laughed a little idiotically. She was so dumb. ... Jay _liked _**Emma**.. and she was Emma's best friend. Who knew, Jay Hogart actually had limits and a heart.

"You _like her_." Manny said out loud, understanding it all now. He did it to respect Emma, and her friends. That's why he went for random sluts but never her.

Jay tried ignoring her, gulping his shot with some struggle.

Manny raised her eyebrows as she then let a sigh of relief out and shoved his arm, "This whole time you made me think I wasn't hot!" she accused.

Jay snickered and shook his head, but shot her a look. She smiled shaking her head. Alright, crush on Jay Hogart officially over.

"Friends?" she teased.

He, still moody, gave as much of a grin as he could and just nodded while rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile.

Emma laid in bed with her sweater and shorts. She tossed and she turned. She didn't know if she was hot or cold...or maybe just upset

Sean was asleep beside her and she turned and stared at him. Not with Kelly was she happy, nor with Sean. .

What was so wrong with her? Something **must **be wrong with her.

The next morning, Emma came out of her room putting her hair in a bun and slowed down to see Manny sitting at the table, her head in her hands.

"Hey." Emma greeted.

Manny looked up, make up on from last night still and she groaned

Emma giggled, "I'll make you something greasy and get you advil."

"Thankyouuu." Manny sang greatfully. Emma began to get some food and pans out, and Manny tilted her head eyeing her.

Was Emma into Jay too? She may of been EXTREMELY drunk last night, but she still remembered her conversation with him

She then frowned, knowing this'll hurt Emma but she had to ask to see if she saw a reaction. She needed to find out if Emma felt that strongly towards Jay as well because if so, what the hell was she doing with Sean?

"Saw Jay last night." she whispered. She knew Sean was over, so kept it quiet.

Emma even glanced at her room and thanked God the door was shut. She curiously looked at Manny, "and?" she asked

Manny shrugged innocently, "Same ol Jay." she lied.

Emma's shoulders dropped to then shrug, "K." she turned her back and started to make pancakes on the stove, til Manny spoke up again.

"He went home with Mia."

Emma shot back, noticing she dropped her spatula that hit the hot pan and then the pan went falling over on the ground.

She looked at it horrified, but it was picturing Jay with Mia that was really terrifying her.

Manny's mouth hung. WOW. She then got up and helped Emma pick up everything. Emma still seemed so jumpy that Manny even felt horrible about it

She spoke up again, "But Mia texted me and said they didn't go far."

"How far isn't far?" snapped Emma, throwing the fallen pancakes on the floor into the garbage madly. Jealously.

"Blow job and he kicked her out after." Manny said with a slight smirk, watching the slow smile appear on Emma's face.

"Classic Jay." Emma taunted, rolling her eyes and smiling. THAT would for sure make a girl feel horrible and used..and frankly, she hoped Mia did. Well, maybe that was too far... she didn't know Mia that well, but shouldn't wish that on her. She took it back. Jay was an ass when he wanted to be.

"Morning."

Both girls gasped and went back to helping another cook breakfest as Sean came out and went behind Emma, wrapping his arms around her as he inhaled her vanilla scent and then the pancakes.

"yummy." he teased, kissing her shoulder and looked to Manny.

Manny still even had clothes on from last night.

he raised his eyebrows, "You look like shit." he admitted

Manny stuck her tounge out.


End file.
